The Beast of Slytherin
by DarkHime213
Summary: Draco was tied to a very uncomfortable chair. Surrounded by people who he didn't like and who did like him but worst of all his Harry was laid across the room from him unconscious and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Draco was tied to a very uncomfortable chair. Surrounded by people who he didn't like and who did like him but worst of all his Harry was laid across the room from him unconscious and hurt. He was worried about him, but these annoying buggers refused to let him check on him and instead asked something of him.  
"So, you want me to tell you everything I know about Harry?" He glanced to the sleeping figure on the couch and back to the Headmaster.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy that is correct." He cleared his throat. "We believe Mr. Potter might be a danger to himself and we want to help him." He gave Draco that grandfatherly smile that always makes him and Harry sick.  
"Fine but no one is to interrupt me not once got it." He looked around and saw that Harry was still knocked out on the couch but looks to be waking up.  
"Harry Potter walked up to the sorting hat silently. His dark blood red hair shined naturally under the candles and hung covering his eyes. Taking a seat on the stool it took the hat less than a mil second to sort him into Slytherin. The reaction was instant. The hall went quiet and no one took their eye off Potter as he slowly made his way to the Slytherin table. I was stood up first to welcome Potter to our table. He made no reaction and sat next to me. At that moment I decided I wanted to be his friends.  
Professor Snape lays down the rules before we go to bed every year and after he left an idiot thought he could abuse his power. Harry took him down in seconds without even moving."  
"What did he say." Granger flinched at the glare Draco threw her.  
"Since this is the first time, I'll let that slide." He went back to the story.  
"After that our year was very calm. Even with all sorts of chaos happening around us Harry never took the bait. Weasley was my main problem but even he didn't get to Harry. Professor Snape blocked every adult that wanted to give Harry trouble. Hell, even the headmaster wasn't allowed to be near Harry without professor Snape permission and he has tried but Harry just walks away from him and tells professor Snape later. Harry attended every lesson but two with me. One was Dada and the other was Transfiguration. He got out of defense because he was always getting a headache. That took forever to figure out by the way and transfiguration because Professor McGonagall refused to stop asking him if he was okay.  
A few months go by and Granger and Weasley were still giving us trouble in and out of class. They were talking about the third floor and trying to make Harry go with them. From day one those two have been telling everyone that would listen that Harry was a Gryffindor hiding in Slytherin to destroy us. Only morons believed him and that was most of Gryffindor. Harry and I were coming back from lunch when Granger threw a stunner at Harry. Her aim was off, and she hit me instead. Harry fell with me to figure out who was there. That's when Weasley came up and landed a kick to Harry's gut. Harry grabbed the leg and bent it backward. Weasley screamed as Granger ran away. Harry caught her with ease, but I knew that if he hurt her, he would be the one in trouble. So, I used every ounce of strength I had in me to scream no. It came out as a mumble, but Harry dropped her and un-stun me. In his defense Weasley deserved it and so did Granger. We informed Professor Snape and continued the rest of the day in our dorms. It had slipped both our minds that that day was Halloween and we had nothing to do with the troll." He glared at Ron and the Headmaster as they went to speak. So far, they seemed to be the most annoying ones out of the group. Lupin and Black were just watching Harry Making sure he was okay. While the rest focused on me and the story.  
"I invited Harry to my house for Yule since I figured he had never celebrated one. Like always he was calm and polite when speaking to my parents."  
"How did Mr. Potter leave the castle he was there I saw him." Draco went quiet and let everyone rant for the next twenty minutes.  
"Stop this auguring. Mr. Malfoy, please continue." The headmaster was actually glaring at him, but he didn't mine. Harry's was much more terrifying.  
"Strike one and as I was saying they enjoy talking to him about everything. It really did seem like he knew everything sometimes. Mostly my mother talked to him about art, music, and me. She always says he reminders her of her sister. I think she means my aunt Bella, but she does have another one so who knows." Black shivers a bit but still focuses on Harry. "Throughout all of Yule Harry was a perfect guess. He danced during the ball and even brought everyone gift for yule." Draco glanced down to the white gold and jaded band around his wrist. "Harry Bought this for me at the time, of course, I'm wearing a lot of what he has bought me over the years." He could tell Weaslette was getting more annoyed at him, so he continued. "We came back to school like normal. We studied and pasted all our exams with flying colors."  
"You mean cheated." Surprisingly it was Granger that screamed that. "I know you cheated. You never focus in class and Harry never did his homework you did." She was red-faced and ready to pop.  
"Keep your story straight Granger. Other I never did my work, or I did all of it. It can't be both." She looked ready to strangle Draco. "Also strike two." She jumped the table ready to tear Draco to pieces when the headmaster stunned her.  
"Please continue Mr. Malfoy." He cleared his voice.  
"At the end of the year Granger and Weasley got the bright Idea to kidnap me force Harry to secure the stone for them or they would let me drown. Harry refused and instead fished me out of the Black Lake. Before you asked how he figured it out Weasley you said you would let me drown and the only body of water that you two could get to at the time was Black lake. He fished me out and took me to Madam Pomfrey. She called Professor Snape and he called Professor McGonagall. She went to the third floor and collected you two idiots and that's our year. I mean I don't have to mention how the Headmaster stole the house cup from us because we all remember that correct." He could see a few of the professors around look guilty except for Professor McGonagall.  
"We won that fair and square." Weasley finally reacted as he wanted.  
"Strike three I'm done. To bad so sad." He laughed at the headmaster sent a stunner to Weasley.  
"Mr. Malfoy you are tired perhaps if we let you rest. You might continue?" The man was desperate to prove his point and it was a shame because Draco was just as desperate.  
"I'll talk more but only if Harry stays where I can see him." He refused to let Harry out his sight again.  
"Deal." Everyone left the table except for Weaslette, Granger and the still unconscious Weasley.  
"What do you two want." He was curious since both Black and Lupin were still sitting next to Harry.  
"Give me the bracelet it should belong to the future lady Potter and not some death eater span. She reaches for it and is zapped across the room.  
"Ginny!" Granger screamed and raced across the room. Black and Lupin right behind her.  
"If she had asked, I would have told her Harry place protective charms on it. So that no one could steal it." He laughed as they left the room in a hurry leaving Weasley passed out on the ground. Draco sat back and relaxed. He started to think back to there first night at Hogwarts the power he felt and how even now it is still unmatched.  
Flashback

The first years walked into the Slytherin dorms nervous and excited for what's to come. The one leading them told them to Line up. Draco saw his uncle and wanted to wave to him but he knew better. He tried to pay attention to his uncle's speech, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. He only relived his uncle had finished when he heard Goodnight and the door to his office close.  
"Hey, little Potty is in our house. I bet you think you better than us huh." The upper year grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry didn't react at first. "I bet you whore of a mother would be so ashamed.  
"Hey, hands off unless you want me to go get Professor Snape." Draco may have said it but he wouldn't have got the man at all. It was a bluff and anyone who knew him knew that. He would have torn that buffoon to pieces if he had to, but Harry was perfectly fine.  
"Aw the little Malfoy going to cry to his uncle yeah Malfoy we know your uncle go g-" A soft voice was heard by everybody. The upper year glanced down to Harry to see a deranged smile had formed on the usual blank face. His red hair seemed to move on its own as it danced in the air.  
"Put me down." There was an echo in the voice that demanded attention and got it. No one moved a muscle. "I could kill you right here and right now with everyone as my audience and guess what I'll get away with it." The idiot stepped back. "Because I am loved, and you are hated. I am worshiped, and it would be a miracle if none one tried to stab you in the back."  
"My family is just as old as yours and just as powerful because they didn't get themselves killed by the dark lord or marry some mud blood whore." Some people laughed but a few smart ones understood quickly what Harry was talking about.  
"Now who said anything about my family I was talking about my title." He smirked and everyone felted a chill at his words because they knew he was right. Even if every single one of them took him to court he would win. Because he is the boy who lived, and they were Slytherins. "You are to never lay a finger on me again. If I hear you talking about me, you will be punished. If I hear you talking about my friend or anyone that becomes my friend, you will be punished. If I hear that you ever mentioned my mother again you will wish you were dead. Do you understand you waste of space?" The moron nodded speechless at the power and skill Potter was throwing off. Draco stopped paying attention to him because Harry was right, he was just a waste of space.

End of Flashback  
Draco moans in the back of his throat hoping that the werewolf wouldn't hear.  
"Aw is my little Drake in need of me." Draco jumped seeing Harry sitting up on the couch perfectly fine. "What's wrong it looks like you've seen a demon."  
"Shut up and kiss me, Harry." Harry gripped his head back and slammed their lips together. Draco groaned at the pain but kissed back just a vigorous. "What took you so long to wake up?"  
"Who said I was asleep." Draco whimpered as Harry bit his neck and tore off his tie.  
"Careful they will notice if I'm half stripped when they come back, and that wolf will smell you on me." Harry kissed him again.  
"The wolf won't smell me, and I want them to notice." Draco gave a silent scream when Harry cupped him. "Merlin Harry." Harry's magic wrapped around him so tightly that if he hadn't been tied to a chair he would have sunk to the ground in a puddle.  
"Now let me have some fun, Drake."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story. Please enjoy.

* * *

The order enters the room to find Malfoy looking an absolute mess unlike before. His hair was a mess pulled out in different directions. His shirt was in pieces and his tie was missing. He was sporting a busted lip and a big bruise that wrapped around his neck.  
"What happened." Draco turned away tight-lipped. He seemed scared of something. He jumped back whenever someone got to close. "Alright, who did it." Minerva was furious. She didn't like this plan, to begin with, and now she hated it.  
"Minerva calms down the boy is just bruised a little." Albus watched Remus inched forward to hopefully patch up the busted lip and check for more wounds.  
"Severus will skin us alive when finds out we kidnaped his godson. What do you think he will do when he finds out one of you beat him up while he was tied up?" Almost everyone shivered at the thought of a ticked off Severus.  
"Why would he care if the little drama queen got hurt. It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Ginny walked up and pulled his hair causing him to yelp.  
"Ginny get away from him." Sirius didn't like Lucius, but he still loved his cousin Narcissa. He knew how much she adores her son and to see him hurt like this made him furious. "I'm with Minerva who did it." He gazed was focused on Ginny and Hermione.  
"I don't smell anyone on him except for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Remus was annoyed that the girl's whining and just like Sirius thought she might have had something to do with the attack.  
"Wait Ron was on the floor when we left did you guys pick him up." Tonks walked towards the boy to investigate when a Slytherin green tie fell from his hands as he woke up.  
"I guess that explains what happened." Mad-eye sat back and watch as Authur scream at his son sending the poor fool to the ground in a pile. Sirius was giving him a glare while Molly and Ginny trail behind screaming in Ron's defense. "That was entertaining."  
"Shut up Mad-eye." Minerva swallows the nearest drink and nearly begged Kreacher to fetch her and the others another one. Hermione was sitting wait for the headmaster to get everyone back on track.  
"Everyone I believe we should start the meeting. Is Mr. Malfoy ready." His voice trailed off as everyone, but Hermione gave off a glare that could turn even the strongest wizard to ash.  
"Are you serious Weasley might be going to jail for assault," Tonks screamed out.  
"We might be going to Azkaban for kidnapping." Tonks looked shocked at Kinsley for a moment.  
"We are accessories to a crime we have to." She collapsed along with Kingsley. Albus placed his wand back in his robes.  
"Now that's done Mr. Malfoy can you continue. Sirius and Remus go to speak but Draco beat them.  
"I'm finding now I can speak." He mumbled out winching a few times. "I was on our second year correct." They nodded, and he cleared his voice to speak.  
"Sometime around the summer Harry started talking to Longbottom and he was pretty cool since he could grow some of the rarest plants in his greenhouse and was willing to share for tutoring. What had me confused was he would also spend time with a strange girl named Luna Lovegood. They would speak in a language I still don't understand but if it made him happy, I was content. Around this time some Slytherin upper years where once again planning to get rid of Harry. The started with simple pranks and that escalated into attacking him at random times. I put a stop to the pranks but there was nothing I could do to stop the attacks. Especially since I didn't even know who was doing them. Harry would send each group to Madam Pomfrey and I would punish them then and there, but I couldn't stop the next group since I had no idea who it was." They could tell it was getting to him when he stops to catch his breath.  
"So, the great Draco Malfoy king of Slytherin can't control and anyone after all. I knew it." Granger started to laugh until she heard a strike one. "I didn't mean."  
"Yes, you did now don't interrupt me again." He relaxed and continued.  
"Harry never let any of that get to him and like last year focused on his work and learning more. This year he did come whiling to a Quidditch game, but I like to think it's because I played in it. A little after Halloween he started having trouble, with Granger and the Weasleys. The twins liked Harry so they would use pranks to keep them away but when the headmaster randomly called Harry up to his office, he would screw up our study sessions. Harry started making a name for himself in Slytherin. I'm pretty sure you all know it and I won't evet take off a strike for it." He smirked watch some of the professor's pale.  
"The Slytherin Beast."  
"Correct he was nicknamed that after his last fight with all of the remaining seventh years and a few sixth years. I was also given the title king of Slytherin. It was all thanks to Harry. I tried giving the title to him since he earned it but preferred his nickname over mine."  
"That's a load of bull Malfoy." Ginny had poked her little head back in. "You used him to get your way and know that the dark lord is back your going to serve him up on a silver platter." She looked almost rabid and Draco could see she really thought that.  
"I would never because unlike you I want Harry to be Harry. I don't want him to change or act like your precious boy who lives or like the little golden boy in your pathetic books. I want him to do what he wants as he please and he can because he doesn't follow you." Draco glares at the headmaster. "and because he doesn't fall for your trap door like every other boy in Hogwarts. Also, Strike two one more strike and I'm done talking got it." Albus placed a silencing spell on everyone but Draco and himself.  
"Please continue Mr. Malfoy." Granger gave him a glare.  
"Our second year was quiet except for the annoying trio. Harry got himself removed from Transfiguration and Dada again but this time he helped me as well, so I was able to learn twice as much that year than the last. Harry was the one to help me in Dada he is a natural and I did pretty well in transfiguration. He would disappear from time to time, but it didn't bug me. When the break came we once again went to my home for Yule. He stopped by Gringotts for some reason, but I let it go since he gave me these lovely earrings." Ginny screamed in silence at seeing the jaded earring on Draco. He could make out her little it should be me's. "He was once again the perfect guess and had mother wishing had a daughter. We came back to school and everyone was still panicking over the heir of Slytherin thing, but nothing happened. As usual, we passed all are classes with perfect scores and that year Slytherin won the house cup. Our record was broken but we were dedicated to starting a new one and we did."  
"Is that all that happened Mr. Malfoy?" Albus was nervous since so far, his point hadn't been proven and he only had two years to go.  
"Yes, headmaster that's everything." Draco glanced over to Harry to see Weaslette getting close. "Hands off him. Just because you like him doesn't mean he has to like you."  
"Shut up Malfoy he loves me. He just doesn't see it yet but when we get those potions removed from his system, he will love me I know it." She moved closer, but Sirius blocked her path.  
"Well until I hear him say it move to the other side of the room, Ginevra," Remus growled to prove the point and she backed up.  
"Now Sirius Remus that was uncalled for." He received a growl from Remus as well.  
"Albus I think you should worry more about yourself because I only allowed you to stay here because you told me Harry needed help and I'm starting to think he needs help to get away from you." Many started agreeing and mention their own experiences of seeing Harry relax until the headmaster or one of the annoying trio walked over to him.  
"Now now why don't we all take another break." He looked at the clock worryingly. "Severus will be here soon to administer the potion." Most of his staff fled the room and manor with hast. "What did I say?"  
"Albus you idiot. We kidnapped two of his brightest students, one has been beaten and the other is still knocked out and probably suffering an overdose."  
"What! will he be alright?" Draco knew he was fine but still had to act.  
"He will be fine he just needs to wake up." Remus started to look even more worried.  
"And his godson is sitting bruised up in our headquarters by one of its member's children. Should I mention the boy hasn't been untied or eaten anything since yesterday." She sits down drained of energy. She already knows she's doom so why run from it.  
"We will rest until evening." Albus rushes from the room just as fast as many of the others did.  
"What happened." Remus helped Tonks stand up while Sirius had Kingsley.  
"It's a long story just relax or leave. Severus should be here soon." Kingsley flew from the room and Sirius could hear the floo active. "I guess he chose to leave." Draco hide his smirk. He was trying to guilt some members into leave earlier, but it was the headmaster that chased them away. Everyone started to leave the room. Sirius had to drag Weaslette out the room. Finally, Draco was alone and Harry decided it was time to wake up.  
"Why didn't you tell them about Sasha. She still in the chamber of secrets and that would have freaked them out since they never found where it was." They laughed a bit remembering how much fun they had down there.  
"We should visit her soon. My uncle will be here soon are you going to fake sleep some more?" Draco waited for his reply.  
"Yeah at least until Severus gets here." They can hear them coming back. "Already?"  
"Apparently so." Draco was becoming more annoyed with Weaslette. "If she touches or even attempted to touch you one more time I will scar her." His silver eye blazed in fury.  
"Relax my king it won't be much longer and skip third year. Nothing happened that I want them to know besides our fourth year is when we had our most fun." He licked his lips causing Draco to shudder.  
"It's going to be a short story then. Now hurry up there almost here." Harry lays down just as Ginny flings open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. Please enjoy

* * *

"How did you do it Malfoy?" Weaslette was screaming at him while Granger backed her up. "My brother was knocked out he didn't hurt you. Now, how you do it?" He just sat there and stared at them until he heard others coming.  
"I-I-I did n-n-n-nothing wrong now stop hitting me." The footsteps spend up.  
"Stop your whining and tell us the truth." Granger brought her hand down across his jaw just and Minerva and Sirius stepped into the room."  
"Hermione!"  
"I said you two are to stay away from those two and that was your last warning." Sirius grabbed them by there arms and started to drag them out.  
"Wait I didn't mean to he set me up." Hermione tried to plea her case all while Ginny screamed and yelled about her precious Harry.  
"Mr. Malfoy are you alright?" He curled up allowing his stomach to growl. "Oh, that's right your food. I'll be right back." She left the sealing it behind her.  
"Well, that was infuriating." Harry was next to him checking to make sure he wouldn't bruise. "Do you want me to wake up now or after the story Drake?" Draco smiled at Harry's compassion toward him.  
"Let's follow the plan uncle Sev will be here soon enough and we just have to hold out until then right."  
"Yeah." He went back to healing Draco and adding a glamor to show a dark soar bruise and a swelling eye. "What do you think of Black and Lupin?"  
"I like them. So far, they kept crazy and crazier away from you. There questioning the headmaster and their supper protective of you. So even if you lose me you have other allies here."  
"Don't say that again Drake or I might have to punish you." Draco shivered.  
"And if I want you to." Harry pulled him into a hard breath-stealing kiss.  
"I should be asleep." He goes to lay down. "See you in a few loves." He closes his eyes and a few seconds later Minerva walks in holding a plate filled with sandwiches and a large cup of water.  
"I had Kreacher make these up for you since I didn't trust Molly not to poison you." She cuts the ropes and hands him his wand. "So far you have been well mannered and smart. If you want to leave, I won't stop you but Albus will have Aurors hunt you down." Draco thought it through and decided to stay. "Good now Severus will be here soon." Albus walked in looking desperate and in a near panic.  
"Mr. Malfoy please I beg you what happened your third year. Draco shrugged.  
"Nothing really happened our third year. Harry spent almost all of his time learning trying to stay away from the annoying Trio. He did write to Black after he was freed but he never received anything back." Draco saw Black and Lupin walk in at those words and the headmaster move to fix it but Black was already out of the room.  
"Headmaster we will be talking about our futures in the order." Lupin left after that.  
"Anything else Mr. Malfoy." He was starting to think this whole thing was a mistake.  
"Draco nodded that's it we won the house cup and Harry asked me on an official date," Ginny screamed and pounced it was actually her father that stopped her this time while Ron stormed up to Draco.  
"Ron don't even try." Tonks had her wand out. She didn't hate her cousin she just hated how bad he could be or so she thought. So far the only one proving to be even close to bad was the headmaster and this stupid Order. Ron sat back down while Authur picked up Ginny and silenced Moll.  
"Our Forth year was somewhat eventful. Some idiot placed Harry in the tri-wizard torment. Harry was furious about having to compete. The other schools also weren't happy. I take that back no one was happy about it except for the Headmaster." Albus looked around at some glares but kept quiet. "Harry did them but because he had to he decided to test out of every class except for potions. I still believed he tested out, so he could sleep later but as long as me, Neville and Luna weren't taking Madeye's classes I'm okay with that. Harry won the first event and asked me to the Yule ball." He could hear Ginny growling from the back of the room. "He saved me during the second even by the way headmaster have you finished paying off the lawsuits from my parents and the other two parents. Honestly using children for a deadly event. Not your brightest moment." Albus actually looked guilty. "Harry started preparing for the third event. Everything was going smoothly. He ran into the maze and somehow was able to grab the tri-wizard cup within minutes then appeared out cold in front of everyone going into shock because the female Weasel decided to poison him with a love potion the day of the event. It took us sixteen hours to figure out what was wrong with him and I say it's a miracle.  
"A miracle he's alright." Black was glaring down the Weasley women.  
"No, that she still has her head. I searched the entire school for that girl and couldn't find her until the year started back up. Professor Snaps got custody of him to make sure he was given his medicine daily. That's how our forth and third year ended. We came back for fifth year and just tried to relax." Everyone cleared out the room except for Minerva and Albus.  
"Albus you were in the wrong so when this reaches the press you better take most of the blame." Kreacher popped up and powered Minerva another drink. She thanked the tiny elf while trying to block out Albus's mumbling. The floo is heard by both Albus and Minerva. The headmaster rushes from the room and Minerva stands up slowly. "Well Mr. Malfoy if you never saw me here, I believe two hundred points will find there way into the Slytherin hourglass."

"Deal." She left the room and hide behind an old curtain as the headmaster forces Severus into the room. The moment the men had passed her she ran full speed to the floo.

The fire roared behind Severus he knew it was Minerva but was shocked froze at seeing his godson tied up and a child he saw as a son unconscious. He holds up his wand aiming it for the headmaster's throat.  
"Albus explain to me why my two best students are other unconscious or beaten." Draco just stared at Harry with worry in his eyes.  
"Uncle Severus I'm fine but please check on Harry they said something about overdose and him needing to wake up. "Severus knelt beside Harry and started to check on him. Thankfully it came back saying he was fine.  
"He's fine Draco just sleeping." The relief in Draco eyes would fool anyone but Severus. Draco knew he was fine which means they're planning something. "Let me check on you Draco that bruise looks bad." He could tell it was a glamor and fakes the test this time around. He turns to the headmaster a glare only reserved for those that mess up on a global scale on his face. "Albus explain NOW!?"  
"Well, Severus Harry was acting like himself. He wasn't being social to his friend and attacking student."  
"Albus that is a load of bull and you know it." I'm taking my godson and student back to school. Its there weekend and they should be allowed to enjoy it the rest of it." He helps Draco up and Draco runs to Harry Kissing him asking him to wake up.  
"Hey, why is he allowed next to harry he's molesting him." She runs to grab Draco when something sends her back out of the room. She looks around and freezes staring up the hallway. Severus leans out and catches a look on Black's face. It was a look of animalistic rage.  
"Out." He whispers it at first but not a second later yells it. "OUT." The foolish girl forgets how to move for a second and when she remembers nearly throws herself into the floo.  
"Sirius that was uncalled for Ginny is."  
"Granger I will kick you out as well don't tempt me." She quieted down after that. Albus and Severus turned around hearing Draco cry of happiness. Harry was cuddling Draco to his chest with a blank look on his face as he looks around.  
"So, where are we?" He looks down to Draco with a smile and backs up face blank with no emotion in sight.  
"You remember your Godfather Black. Where at his house and apparently, he had no idea, you wrote to him. So you should try again." Harry nodded. His bright green eyes caused everyone to jump.  
"Do you know why we're here?"  
"The annoying trio and the Headmaster."  
"I see uncle are we allowed to leave." Harry was asking a question while trying to look out of it.  
"Yes, I'm here to get you. Head to the floo and go to my chambers. I'll handle everything here." The boys hoped up and slowly walked to the Floo. Harry waved to the older Weasley and his sons. Spoke a little Lupin and Black. Introduced himself to Tonks. By the time he left everyone, he talked to was feeling a mix of guilt and anger at the headmaster. Molly, Ron, and Hermione just glared at the couple as they left together.  
"Now Albus." He turns to see a furious Severus glaring at him. "Why don't you explain your big idea to me and see if it might save you from being cursed for the rest of your life." His wand was out and sparks were flying. Albus looked around and everyone had cleared out. There was no one to save him since no one had the courage to handle a pissed off Severus Snape.


End file.
